


Love Me For Who I Am

by Varia (Janie94)



Category: Bollywood Movies, Kapoor & Sons (2016)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reconciliation, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Varia
Summary: It has been several months since Arjun has last seen his big brother. And with a little help from his girlfriend Tia he realizes just how badly he needs Rahul in his life. How much he loves him...





	Love Me For Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this story right after watching the 2016 Hindi movie "Kapoor & Sons" for the first time two months ago, but only got around to finishing it now. I absolutely love this movie and its characters, especially Rahul and given his complicated relationship with his brother, I couldn't resist writing something with them.  
> Obviously this story contains major spoilers for the movie. The title is a line Rahul says to his mother at the climax of the movie, one of the most emotional moments that made me sob so hard.

 

** Love Me For Who I Am **

 

**Chapter 1**

 

Six months had passed since his father’s death and Arjun could still feel the hole he had left in their family. There had been suffocating silence in their home since he was gone even with his mother and grandfather being in the same room. Oftentimes Arjun fled to Tia, letting her positive and outgoing nature cheer him up a bit. As an orphan she understood the numbness in his heart better than anybody else and supported him in whatever way she could. But sometimes it just wasn’t enough. Sometimes he felt lonely even when he was holding her in his arms. And they both knew who the reason for that feeling was.

Today Tia finally broke the silence on this matter. “When was the last time you have talked to your brother?”

He pretended to think about his answer, but in his heart he knew it instantly. Because he had avoided calling Rahul ever since they had last seen each other, that family photo they had made for their grandfather. Arjun had decided to abandon his life in New Jersey and stay with his family in India. His mother needed him in this difficult time, his grandfather wanted to spend his remaining months or years in the midst of his family and Tia was also living here. Now that their family was no longer divided by lies and illusions, everything Arjun had ever wanted was here.

Except for his brother.

“He is busy writing his next book. I don’t want to burden him even more, he has had enough of that lately.”

“So you haven’t talked to him at all,” Tia concluded disappointed. “Arjun, I’m not stupid. I can see how much you miss him. Why don’t you call him?”

Arjun bit his lip. “You know why. For five years I was convinced that he had stolen my story and that I was justified in my anger. Then I not only find out that I have done him wrong all this time but that he is gay and I never noticed. What kind of brother am I?”

“No one is blaming you for either of that,” Tia argued in a soothing voice.

Arjun shook his head. “Tia, you should have seen my reaction. He was baring his heart to me, finally finding the courage to tell me even though all of our problems were resting on his shoulders, even though he took all that responsibility alone. He was short of breaking underneath that burden and I just sat there silently. He would have needed my support, for me to tell him that it was okay, that it didn’t change anything between us. That he still was my brother and that I loved him just the same.” His throat tightened at the memory of Rahul’s pleading face. “But I didn’t say any of those things. I said nothing. Which must have hurt him more than words ever could.”

Tia looked at him with sympathy for a moment before responding. “Pull out your phone and call him. Right now. It’s not too late to tell him all these things.”

Arjun tensed immediately. She was right of course and his brother would most likely forgive him in a heartbeat. Because that’s just how Rahul was. He had even forgiven their mother for retelling Arjun’s story to him and thereby driving a wedge between her two sons. And for her homophobic behavior when she found out about her  _perfect bacha_ being gay and living with a man in London.

Arjun had oftentimes wondered how Rahul could do that, being so forgiving and kind. But that’s how he had always been.

“What should I even tell him?” Arjun asked eventually.

Tia tilted her head with a little smile. “The truth. Nothing more, nothing less. And tell him I miss his hot ass.”

Her words made Arjun chuckle. “Now I’m starting to get jealous again. What if you want to kiss him again?”

She didn’t even have the decency to blush at the reminder of her little faux-pas, back from before she had got together with Arjun. “Well, of course I would want to. Have you ever seen your brother? He is so freaking hot!” That he was indeed. Arjun might not be gay himself, but he had eyes. Tia sighed. “I still can’t believe I was so drunk and stupid to kiss him out of the blue.”

Arjun grinned. “When you told me, I was so angry and jealous because I thought he had once again succeeded in ruining my happiness. Now that I know he neither stole my story nor your heart, I feel so stupid.”

They both chuckled before silence settled over them again. Arjun stared down at the phone in his hand, trying to make sense of the tug in his heart. He had always missed his brother in the years they had been estranged. But it was different this time around. Not only because Arjun knew now that he had done his brother wrong but also because they had become so close in the weeks before their father’s death. That’s why it had hurt so much to let Rahul go back to his own life.

“Call him, Arjun,” Tia interrupted his thoughts softly. “Just be honest with yourself and you will find the right words, trust me.”

Arjun nodded and finally dialed his brother’s number before standing up and bringing some distance between himself and the still smiling Tia. It took only five seconds until he heard the voice of the man he had been looking for at the other end of the line.

“ _Arjun?”_ He sounded surprised.

“Hey,” was all Arjun was capable of saying in this very moment. Tia had been right, he had missed his brother even more than he had been aware of himself.

“ _You haven’t called me ever since I left. Did something happen? Is it about Mu? Or Dadu?”_

Arjun smiled at the mention of their one and only grandfather who had become the anchor of their family. “No, they are doing fine. I just wanted to hear your voice again.”

Rahul might not be able to see him, but he had always been good with picking up on people’s moods, so Arjun wasn’t surprised that his brother was able to read between the lines so easily.  _“I miss you too, Arjun. Every day I have to fight the urge to buy a plane ticket and come back home.”_

“It’s because of me, isn’t it?” Arjun replied even though he already knew he was right. “The reason why you’re staying in London.”

“ _I figured you and Ma needed more time,”_ Rahul told him softly. _“Everything was going to hell and then you two find out that I’m gay. It was a bit too much to take at the time, I guess.”_

Even though Rahul couldn’t see him, Arjun shook his head vehemently. “That’s no excuse for the way we treated you. You would have needed our support more than ever, especially. And what did I do? I just sat there and said nothing.” His voice broke at that, the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “I’m sorry, Rahul! I’m so sorry!”

“ _It’s fine, Arjun, really. I never expected you or Ma to take that news easily. Whenever I had come home, she had tried to set me up with random girls and then amidst all that drama with Dad she finds out that I’ve been in a relationship with another man for years.”_

Arjun tensed at the reminder of Rahul’s boyfriend in London. “How is he doing anyway? His name is Nick, right?”

There was a long silence at the other end before Rahul eventually responded,  _“We broke up a few weeks ago.”_

Arjun froze, unsure if he had heard right. “What? Why?”  
_“We have had a lot of differences lately. Problems that were too hard to overcome. Nick told me he had wanted to break up with me for months, but after what happened with my family, especially Dad’s death, he didn’t have the heart to do that to me.”_

“I’m so sorry to hear that,” Arjun replied and he truly meant it. He might have never met Nick, but if Rahul had loved him, then he must be a wonderful man.

“ _You don’t have to be,”_ Rahul replied with a sad smile in his voice. _“I guess it just wasn’t meant to be. I will get over it.”_

They were both silent for a moment, then Arjun finally found the courage to ask what had been on his heart all this time. “Rahul, when will you come home?”

He knew that he sounded desperate, but he didn’t care any  longer. All he wanted was to see his brother again and hold him in his arms, to tell him that he was sorry for having let him down for so many years and never talking to him properly.

When Rahul finally responded, Arjun's knees almost buckled at the relief he was feeling.  _“If you want me to, I will take the next flight to Mumbai.”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave comments and/or kudos. I would be so grateful for some feedback. :-)


End file.
